A turbocharger is used to increase the performance of internal combustion engines of the type mentioned above, here in particular as provided within the scope of a two-stage charging as well as exhaust gas recirculation. A charging group is typically attached on a top side of a crankcase of an internal combustion engine; in so doing, both space-related conditions of a vehicle or ship shall be considered as well as specifications of the internal combustion engine which affect the supply of charge air and the removal of exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine. The mounted status of the charging group may, for example take into account that one front side of it is allocated to a power-driven side of the internal combustion engine and one back side of it is allocated to an opposing power-driven side of the internal combustion engine, wherein the exhaust gas exists on the opposing power-driven side of the internal combustion engine. For the manufacturer of the internal combustion engine, this means that the manufacturer is required to stockpile different carrier housings, manifolds and different lubricant and coolant lines for the charging group.
A carrier housing having a base for a turbocharger is disclosed in DE 44 32 073 A1. Both can be mounted on the internal combustion engine in two different mounting states. The problem associated with the proposed solution is the large variety of parts.
DE 101 22 406 A1, owned by the applicant of the present application, discloses a carrier housing having channels for coolants and lubricants arranged on an inside of the carrier housing, wherein the channel for a lubricant return is arranged in the carrier housing in an extension of a rotational axis. Because the charging group can be transformed from a first into a second mounting state around the rotational axis, this means a considerable reduction of parts including for different mounting states.
The advantageous realization of the reduction of parts with respect to an internal combustion engine having a V-type arrangement of cylinders is equally desirable for a two-stage charging having an exhaust gas conduct.